Little Ball Of Sunshine
by the-darkest-nights
Summary: Dean's life just gets weirder and weirder. But really? A kid? How the fuck is he supposed to take care of a kid? Kid!fic, Daddy!Dean. Eventual domestic!Destiel. Fluff. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Ball Of Sunshine**_

_**Rating: K+ (will increase later to T)**_

_**Summary: Dean's life just gets weirder and weirder. But really? A kid? How the fuck is he supposed to take care of a kid?**_

_**Warnings: Eventual domestic!Destiel, slash, Dean's potty mouth.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, non-profit work, blah, blah. Same for the rest of the story.**_

_**A/N: Look at me! I finally got over my crippling fear of kids and started writing a kid!fic.**_

It was official. Dean's life was a clusterfuck of things that basically ranged from slightly-weird to really-fucking-weird.

But this time (fortunately!) it was not another apocalypse or purgatory shit taking over the world or even a croatoan outbreak.

In retrospect, the fact that he classifies the impending end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it as a common, routine happening bears ultimate proof to exactly how weird his life was.

Well, this time things started innocent enough. (Sam would claim that it is still pretty innocent, but Dean would beg to differ.)

But for a short recap and basically all the shizz that led to it - Dean and Cas were back from purgatory. Cas claimed it was god who had picked them up from their doom and dumped them in an island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific. Fortunately, God had fixed up Cas (and apparently had also juiced him up so he was a big bad seraphim now) so they took the angel airlines and popped into the dingy motel room Sam was staying in. Sam (after trying everything from holy-water, silver to the age old 'tell me something only we would know' on them) had hugged the life out of them (yes, even Cas, who for his part did his best impression of a statue as Sam practically bawled into his neck). Things were okay for exactly two days. Then, true to its style, shit hit the fan and heaven was back in shambles. And Cas, being Cas (and having no idea of an well-deserved vacation), left to take care of it. He dropped once a week or so to visit them, only to disappear in the mid-conversation to attend important heavenly business. From his impromptu visits, the Winchesters had gathered that somehow Raphael was back with some new (and improved!) followers and the civil war had started all over again (Original much?)and it was only a matter of time till it came raining on earth.

Even all this was pretty tame in the level of its weirdness, and Dean frankly was not much surprised this time around (and hence made sure to have a vacation in the meantime), but _this_ just took the mothafucking cake.

It was a pretty nice day and Dean was very much content wasting his time nursing a beer and watching sappy day-time television and 'Dr. Sexy MD' reruns. He was even okay when he heard the tell-tale rustle of wings announcing Cas's entry. It had been days since Cas dropped by and maybe, Dean was missing him a little bit. But, hey, they had been practically been joined at hip during their stint at purgatory and he was always a little co-dependent. (So not his fault!) Plus, Cas was his best buddy –partner-in-crime. It was a totally manly thing to miss your friendly-neighbourhood-angel!

But okay, he totally didn't expect was to be fucking yanked off the couch (Stupid fucking angels with stupid fucking strength!) before he could even turn his head towards the source of the noise (and, okay, maybe he was taking his sweet time to try out the whole sexy head-turning thing that Dr. Sexy had pulled off on screen just minutes before but hey!) and left to balance himself against the table as a bundle of cloth was thrust into his hand by a very distraught angel.

"Take care of her!" Cas ordered to a dumbstruck Dean before disappearing with a heavy gust of wind!

CASCASCAS

Sam fumbled with the keys to the motel room as he returned from his food-run, balancing bags of burgers and a pie in one hand. They were held up in a small town in Texas without a decent diner so he had to drive to the next town to get food, and it was just too fucking hot! And the Impala was like a fucking furnace in the heat so he wanted, scratch that, needed to have a shower ASAP! He finally managed to open the door with one last twist of his hand and a very colorful curse and he wasted no time in entering the cool room, kicking the door closed behind him.

He saw the back of his brother's head from where he was sitting on his bed, head bowed over the other bed like he was praying.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?" Sam asked when Dean did nothing to acknowledge his presence and continued his staring like he was possessed. Sam checked to see if the knife was in his pocket.

"Come here, Sam." Dean sounded like he was trying very hard not to freak over something. Dean also gave out a very unmanly giggle after he finished speaking, sounding very convincingly like a 2 year old.

Sam immediately dumped everything in his hand on the table to move to the other side of the room, where the beds were situated. The first thing he noticed was the bundle on the bed and how Dean was looking at it with concentration. Then he noticed the little feet poking out of the bundle, moving up the tiny little hands trying to grab Dean's hovering face, all the way up to the little pink face with the huge green eyes then went back to his brother's head. With a sigh, Dean turned to Sam wearing a very ashen and blank face. He looked constipated and scared at the same time. If there wasn't an unclaimed baby in the room, he might've guffawed and scrambled to get his cellphone.

Sam looked at the kid once again, then back at his brother, repeated it once, and just for variety's sake, did it again. Dead looked on with a pokerface.

His mind put two and two together and got to a very rational conclusion.

"Uh, congratulations?"

_**I wanted to write a kid!fic for like forever, they are so frickin' cute! Just wrote this on a whim, and have some great plans with this 'cause I love Daddy!Dean. Anyway, I will probably put all my other WIPs on pause till I get this one done.**_

_**Anyway, that's all.**_

_**Tell me how I'm doing! I suck at writing fluff and cuteness, but I hope I'm doing okay so far. Well, yeah, the fluffy times are yet to come, but…**_

_**Allright, okay, bye now!**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little Ball Of Sunshine**_

_**Rating: K+ (will increase later to T)**_

_**Summary: Dean's life just gets weirder and weirder. But really? A kid? How the fuck is he supposed to take care of a kid?**_

_**Warnings: Eventual domestic!Destiel, slash, Dean's potty mouth.**_

**_A/N: And I am back. So for the long wait, studies got in the way. But I am done with high school now, and college are a long way off, so I am trying to get back to arting and writing._**

**_This chapter is tiny. But I am trying to take baby steps now._**

**_This is not beta'd. Actually I didn't even read this over. I wrote it like in the last 30 minutes and I really wanted to start posting, so I will probably take this down later and make a longer Chapter 2. Anyway, I need a beta for this, anyone up for it? I will give you cookies!_**

* * *

Babies, Dean decided, were evil. Not 'I am the devil and I have daddy issues' evil or even 'I am purgatory shit and I eat humans for breakfast' evil, because god knows he's had enough of that. This was a sneaky sort of evil dotted with adorableness that made Dean question his original hypothesis of babies being evil.

And it was even worse because Sam was a heartless bitch. Who was also evil. If Dean heard him laughing one more time as he tried to put his bundle of pure evil to sleep, he's gonna whack him up his head. Actually he might do that anyway.

But seriously, asshole younger brother aside, this was not working.

It was not even that Dean was bad with babies; he practically raised Sam and then helped out Lisa with babysitting her neighbor's kid when he stayed with her, and even managed that shifter baby one time. Most of it was instinct anyway. Plus babies were low-maintenance, feed them, change them, occasionally entertain them, make sure they get their beauty sleep (or make sure they are so tired they drop off on their own). It wasn't rocket-science.

But his arms were fucking aching already and the baby refused to sleep. As long as she was in Dean's arms and Dean crooned 'Hey Jude' to her softly, she was okay. But when Dean tried to put her into the (brand new) crib, she started wailing. And Dean really needed to sleep. Between taking care of the baby and buying baby supplies, he was really fucking tired.

"Asleep yet?"

Dean glared at the general direction of Sam. It was no good anyway, with all the lights turned off, Sam couldn't see.

"You think?"

"No, then."

Dean grunted. The baby shifted against him. He patted her soothingly and nuzzled her a little. He smiled when he felt her fingers tightening in his shirt. It felt nice to be needed like. He felt his throat constricting a little, as emotions welled up inside him this against his will. He gulped but it didn't help much, he tightened his grip on the baby. She moved against him a little. The emotions left as abruptly as they came. He pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head on impulse. He felt a small spark of happiness at that.

So maybe babies were no that bad.

"She seems quiet. Try putting her down," Sam whispered helpfully from the other end of the room.

"Yes, thank you for your advice, it was fucking unnecessary."

"I am trying to help man, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because I am running myself ragged trying to take care of the baby and you are sitting there on your ass doing nothing." Dean was irritated, and sleepy. Sam wasn't fucking helping. Why was he talking even? Dean wanted to sleep.

The baby snuffled cutely against him and gave a small yawn. Dean sat down on his bed. He suddenly felt exhausted. He laid down carefully on his back and stretched out on arm over his head, moving the other over the baby in a secure hold. The bed was nice, and warm, and soft. Wait, he could feel the lumpy mattress under his spine? The bed sucked. He distractedly thought he should move the bay to the crib, but hated the thought immediately. Baby was nice. _Auriel _was nice. He should sleep. Sleep was nice.

* * *

**_I swear all the weirdness will be explained soon._**

**_Anyway, thank you for reading. See you soon. Feel free to point out my mistakes, 'cause like I said, I didn't even read this over._**

**_~~Meg~~_**


End file.
